


Sunshine in your Smile

by Joyciespost



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyciespost/pseuds/Joyciespost
Summary: Wooseok was someone who never ask for anyone's help, even when he finds a certain task hard. He prefers doing things alone.Jinhyuk was someone who he didn't expect to work with. He was annoying and so bright, his smile could practically rival the sun. Wooseok was smart and diligent, and some also say he's cold. He doesn't mind the idea of him being cold though, so why was Jinhyuk smiling so brightly at him? Something inside Wooseok is melting with every smile Jinhyuk gives.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 6





	Sunshine in your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i hope you like this story. It's my first time creating a fic.

Wooseok was sipping on his morning coffee while reviewing the important parts of his report, he practically woke up early just to review for this report. As he was getting ready for school his best friend, Seungyoun, came in. This was a normal situation, Seungyoun usually eats breakfast at his place because heaven knows he couldn't cook to save his life. "Youn, I'm going to school now. When you leave, please lock this place up. And don't touch anything please!", that was the last thing wooseok said before he went to his university. 

"Class, you know that i haven't given you a project last midterms, right?" they all nod at this, Wooseok knows where this is going so he took out his pen and notebook so he can keep notes of the important announcement. “Good thing that i finished my report then” Wooseok muttered while jotting down notes. Apparently the professor wanted them to volunteer at any workplace without receiving any sort of payment and help out at their community, and make a report on how the business they chose to work at survives the economy and how it manages to maintain their place. Wooseok was actually excited for this project because he loves helping out. "You guys are gonna find a job in pairs, would that be okay with you all?" the professor asked, as if they had a say on his decisions. They were allowed to choose their partners but Wooseok, being the awkward person that he was, wasn't looking for one because he wasn't close to anyone in the class. The professor noticed this and called him out. “Mr. Kim why aren't you looking for a partner?” asked the professor. Wooseok was flustered because all eyes was on him, so he looked around the class and spotted a guy with silver hair who was sleeping on his desk. "I-i already have a partner, sir.” and he pointed at the sleeping guy a few seats apart from his row. The teacher nodded and wished him luck.

It was lunchtime already, Wooseok was on his way to the cafeteria to eat with Seungyoun when he felt someone tap his shoulders. He faced the owner of those hands and faced a chest which made him look up because the guy was too tall for him. The guy smiled at him “Hi cutie, mind telling me why we're partners for the project?” said the guy. Wooseok being annoyed by this guys height rolled his eyes and started walking, the guy followed him. “I'm Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk.” said the tall guy while offering his hands. “Wooseok” he said, without accepting the handshake. The guy smiled at this and walked next to him. “So, i heard about our project and i have a few suggestions in where we can find the job. There's this café I know of, where we can discuss this. Would it be okay to meet up with you later? I have something important to do. And here give me your number so, we can keep in contact?” said Jinhyuk. Wooseok punch his phone number in Jinhyuk's phone and waved goodbye.

“So, what happened? And who's this unlucky person who became your partner?” Seungyoun asked him while eating his porkchop. He was so annoyed by the idea of working with someone to get a good grade for this project, Wooseok usually works alone. And he loves his alone time more than anything. Seungyoun, who has known him since they were 5, (who even became his boyfriend at some point and ended up becoming an ex because apparently Wooseok doesn't want to lose him because of a failed relationship) also knows this. He laughed at the others misfortune, and looked at Wooseok saying "honestly, i don't get why you don't have any friends in any of your class. You're decent enough, not to mention you're smart, and also really pretty. Why are you so afraid in making friends at your major?” asked Seungyoun with a tone of worry in his voice. "You know it's not that easy Youn, I'm afraid that they won't like me and ignore me once they know the real me” said the younger with he's brows furrowed. “Anyway, do you know this Jinhyuk guy, that's my partners name” Wooseok said trying to change the subject. “Seungyoun being the clown that he is smirked evilly at Wooseok and Wooseok swears that if stabbing your best friend wasn't a crime, he'd practically be dead by now. He hates the smirk on Seungyoun's lips, it means trouble for Wooseok. “He's the guy who tried to flirt with you back in freshman” Seungyoun said nonchalantly as if his smirk wasn't there a moment ago. Wooseok tried to recall this guy, who, Seungyoun claims to have hit on him in his freshman days. As he was trying to remember this particular event, he also remembered his relationship back then with Minsoo, a guy from his department. He was sweet and all but Wooseok just really didn't have romantic feelings for him, he just dated Minsoo back then so that guys would stop hitting on him, Wooseok knows he's pretty he is not that stupid. While reminiscing, he started remembering a tall guy, in his memory this guy looked like a nerd, not like that Jinhyuk guy, who looked like a someone who walked out of a magazine.

Wooseok widened his eyes now, because apparently Jinhyuk really was that nerdy guy who hit on him. He chuckled at the memory, and Seungyoun noticed this too. “His appearance changed right? Apparently your harsh comment on his appearance back then made him change his style and all, but I think even with that harsh comment you gave him, he was still smitten for you. Something about you looking like an angry cat or something. That's what i heard him say to his friends back then” Wooseok blushed at the idea that someone still likes him even with his harsh words. The bell rang and Wooseok, being free in the afternoon because his department's professors had an emergency meeting, went home.

Unknown: hey  
Unknown: wooseok? it's jinhyuk  
Unknown : from earlier Unknown: your partner...

Wooseok decided to save Jinhyuk's number.

Wooseok: hey, jinhyuk. where will we meet?

Jinhyuk: let's meet at Bisang café Jinhyuk: it's near the campus so it wouldn't be hard to find.

Wooseok: okay, can we meet at 5pm?

Jinhyuk: yes, that works for me. Jinhyuk: My classes end at 4... so I have an hour to look presentable when i meet you :)) 

Wooseok didn't bother replying to this, he took his notes out and started studying for Experimental Psychology. Being a psychology major ain't that easy, so he needs to put extra effort in studying, especially this subject. 

Jinhyuk: hey  
Jinhyuk: see you later.

Wooseok sighed, Jinhyuk seems to be nice but he also seems too nice for Wooseok's liking.

Jinhyuk was 15 minutes late, wooseok mentally noted. Wooseok was outside Bisang café waiting for Jinhyuk, he doesn't want to enter the premises yet because he wants to wait for Jinhyuk so they can order at the same time. While looking at a post on twitter, Wooseok heard his notification tone. 

Jinhyuk: hey, I'm running a little late.. Jinhyuk: Mind ordering for me?

With this, Wooseok was finally annoyed. He swears that he'll curse this Jinhyuk guy once he shows up. “fuck!” wooseok muttered under his breath while tyoing a reply to Jinhyuk. 

Wooseok: ?? 

Jinhyuk: order me an iced americano. thank you in advance. 💓

Wooseok sighed and entered the café. While ordering he noticed that some of the employees were checking him out. He's used to this sort of situations so he didn't pay any attention to them.

After 30 minutes, Jinhyuk finally showed up. Breathing heavily and looking like a hot piece of shit. Wooseok glared at the said man because he was late, “hey woo, I'm really sorry. I had to run an important errand for my mom earlier.” wooseok ignored the new nickname and nods at the explanation and gave him his iced americano which wasn't really cold anymore because of Jinhyuk came late. They started discussing about their project and where they will volunteer. 

“So, is it really okay for you to volunteer at that cat café? I mean we can also volunteer at an eatery you know?” Jinhyuk questioned him trying to finalize their thoughts and ideas on the project. “Yeah, it's fine. It's near my apartment anyway so it'll be less hassle” Wooseok smiled while sipping on his 2nd batch of vanilla latte. “oh, you live in an apartment?” asked the taller guy, he was obviously trying to have a conversation that isn't about academics. Wooseok allowed him anyway, because apparently although Jinhyuk was late and seemed annoying, he was apparently kind and thoughtful. “yeah, you wanna come over sometime?” asked Wooseok. He's going to work with Jinhyuk so might as well befriend him. “Yeah, I'd love to come over. Anyway it's getting late, let's go home. I'll walk you home.” Wooseok nodded and started organizing his notes. He smiled at the thought of Jinhyuk walking him home. While discussing about their project earlier he accidentally shared that he lives near the University and jinhyuk pointed out that he's practically a few buildings away from Wooseok's home.

They made a detour at the park because it was crowded in the usual street they walk to. “hey woo, you know that you're really cute right? So cute that I'd like to keep you in my pocket.”Jinhyuk smiled brightly at him as if he didn't compliment Wooseok just now. Jinhyuk's smile was so bright it felt like Wooseok would go blind but he couldn't look away because Jinhyuk's smile also made him smile. And he blushed at what he said, Jinhyuk was attractive and kind, he must admit that. But the just met. “stop being stupid” wooseok said while trying to hide his blushing face from the taller guy. They continued walking silently after that, shoulders brushing each other. “I'm here, Jinhyuk. Thanks for walking me home. I'm looking forward in doing this project with you” Wooseok smiled then he walked in fast so that the taller guy wouldn't be able to say anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!! I didn't proofread this story. I just had my friend read it, and they said that the flow was okay. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my work, feel free to leave a comment. I'd like to read how you feel about my work.


End file.
